Last Dance
by in2thenight
Summary: EDITED Reluctantly, cautiously but prettier than ever, they really believed that this time was forever... Romanceangst. Oneshot.


A/N: I own nothing, nothing! All Harry Potter references are the property of Ms. JK Rowling, the title "Last Dance" and the few lyrics that I've tried to inconspicuously weave through the story are the property of the lovely boys from The Cure.

LAST DANCE

Hermione gasped as she bumped into a solid wall of muscle on her way to class. Draco Malfoy stepped in front of her, blocking her progress.

"Oh god Malfoy! You scared me! Look can you get out of the way please? I'm running a bit late." She looked up into those blue eyes that took her breath away.

"Sorry. I've been looking for you." He glanced at her briefly before looking away.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Since being made Head Boy and Girl the two students had come to put their differences aside.

"Well, um…" He looked a bit flustered. She poked him, trying to elicit a response.

"Oh yeah. Dumbledore told me to tell you that tomorrow night at the Graduation Ball we are to enter the Great Hall together, and dance at least the first dance together." Hermione was dumbstruck.

"Um, ok." Was all she could force out.

"Yes, so, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah sure." She nodded without making eye contact. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before she remembered her class.

"Well I better go." He just nodded dumbly before sidestepping and turning his head to watch her hurry past. He sighed as she went around the corner and continued on his way to his own class.

Draco waited impatiently in the Entrance Hall for his counterpart to arrive. He supposed it was lucky they were supposed to enter last, as it certainly looked like that would be happening. Eventually the Hall was empty and Draco heard the noise in the Great Hall diminish to a low murmur. Silence fell upon the students as they heard Dumbledore's announcement. Dumbledore's magnified voice even penetrated through the immense wooden doors, and travelled to the ears of one extremely anxious Draco Malfoy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Seventh form. I'd like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on completing your secondary magical education. I wish you the best of luck in your lives, no matter the paths you choose…"  
The headmaster rambled on about the achievements of this unique grade, the memorable events and mentioned something particularized about each student. Finally he announced the thing Draco had been dreading.

"And now, to kick off tonight's festivities, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, our Head Boy and Girl, will have the first dance."

Draco heard the latch of the doors open and watched the doors ever-so-slowly swing inwards. His eyes swept the hall again but he could not spy Hermione anywhere. He realised how foolish it would look for him to enter the Great Hall alone but he could see no other option. Hanging his head resignedly, he trudged towards the opening doors.

It was not until he had almost crossed the threshold that he felt a small arm slip into the crook of his elbow and he looked down. He saw Hermione smiling apologetically up at him, slightly out of breath. She'd obviously run all the way from Gryffindor Tower.

He beamed at her, and the dazzling smile he yielded sent shivers down his spine. He thought he was going to be lost in her eyes forever. Until his gaze took in the rest of her. Her hair was not piled in an elegant knot like it had been at the Yule Ball, but left loose to trail down her back. He never realised how long her hair had gotten, but right now it was brushing against her hips. And those curls, oh those curls! Perfectly formed they framed her face gently. Her lilac gown, low cut and flowing to the floor complimented her brown hair and eyes seamlessly.

Draco lightly ran his hand down the soft curls and let his arm rest in the small of her back as he guided her into the Hall. They walked in time to the peaceful harp music and when they reached the centre of the hall, assumed the waltz position. When Hermione placed her small hand on Draco's broad shoulder he thought he would melt under her touch. He bent his arm around her waist and drew her close as the tune began in earnest.

As they twirled around the room Hermione felt like time itself had paused and there was only her and Draco. It came as shock then, when the lilting music finally ceased and their opening dance was greeted with applause. Hermione looked up at Draco and noticed he was quite out of breath, his eyes glancing around erratically. He'd evidently forgotten where they were as well. While the remainder of their year moved onto the dance floor Draco leaned towards her ear.

"Hermione," he whispered hoarsely, but as she was still encircled in his arms she heard him perfectly.

"Come outside with me. I want to tell you something."

She followed him wordlessly from the Great Hall out to a small garden near the back door of the castle. They strolled towards a stone bench, and once they were seated, Draco looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"Hermione, this may come as a bit of a shock to you but I wanted you to be the first person I told. I've changed sides. I'm becoming a spy for Dumbledore." To his astonishment Hermione was not surprised, she merely broke into a soft smile. Apparently she knew and had been waiting for him to tell her. He took this as a sign of encouragement and continued.

"These last few months while my father has been in prison, I've been away from his direct influence. I've come to see that there is more to a person than can be determined by their origins. He has always impressed upon me the importance of a person's blood, that the only true wizards are born wizards." He could see Hermione becoming uncomfortable with this last remark, so he deliberated further.

"But those are my fathers' ways. I no longer want to be a part of him or his evil ways. You have no idea the countless horrors I have seen, seen my own father commit in my own house." Hermione watched Draco's eyes glass over and he started to shake slightly at the memories. She squeezed his shoulder gently and seemed to bring him back to the present.

"What I'm trying to say is, I guess, I'm starting over. I don't want to be the son of Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater. I want to be Draco Malfoy, fighter for the Light. I want to help the right side and try to make my own name in the wizarding world. I'm not cut out to be evil, hell, I don't even want to. This brings me to my next point, and the real reason I asked you to come out here." He paused and she looked up, slightly puzzled. But the pride he saw in her eyes, the pride in him for standing up to his father, urged him to continue. He took a deep breath, and turned inward so as he was facing her completely.

"I just… I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past few years. I mean, this year we've been getting along all right," he smiled hopefully at her, "but, you know as well as I do that I was a right prick the first few years of our acquaintance. I'm truly sorry." Hermione saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I guess it was just because, inside, against my predisposition, I liked you. I only pretended to hate you to keep up appearances of being a Malfoy. You were intelligent, outgoing, unafraid to stand up for what you believe in and…" he paused and looked at her for emphasis, "incomparably beautiful." Hermione blushed at the last remark, evidently pleased. They stood and Draco clasped Hermione's hands, entwining her fingers through his. She smiled up at him as he leant in.

"I always thought there was more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye." He smiled too as his eyes closed and their lips met. It was a lingering brush but not nearly long enough. They drew back, both radiantly pleased. Draco returned his hand to Hermione's hip and they stood in the little grotto, holding each other, gazing at each other. A pretty twinkling tune wound its way out of the Great Hall, so Draco and Hermione lingered with a little stolen music and finished the dance

The following day was one of the most disheartening experiences of Hermione's life. Not only did she have to say goodbye to Hogwarts and a large portion of the people in it, but she had to bid farewell (if only temporarily) to a love she would not have believed possible, but yearned for all the same. It was on Platform 9 ¾ that Hermione and Draco took leave of each other.

"Hermione, promise me one thing." He looked at her seriously. She raised her eyebrows mockingly at him and giggled.

"Yes Draco?"

"Write to me. Please write to me. It will be the only thing to keep me sane in the next few months."

Hermione was surprised. She had expected him to demand her unwavering faithfulness, and not to breathe a word about it to anyone. Not for the first time in a day, Draco Malfoy had surprised her. They'd passed in the corridor of the Hogwarts Express while doing their rounds. After checking to see if anyone was looking, Draco leant over and pecked her on the cheek before hastening away without a word. Hermione had returned to the compartment she was sharing with Ginny, Harry and Ron glowing.

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie by Draco poking her gently in the stomach.

"What? Yes of course I'll write to you! God I'd miss you too much not to." Draco drew her into a tight embrace and was on the verge of kissing her when they were separated by a flood of students exiting a nearby carriage. She shrugged and he contented himself with blowing her a kiss which she unreservedly returned as she was washed away in the sea of students. He made a sign in the air which was unmistakeably "write me". Hermione smiled, then turned and walked through the barrier, speculating absently of their next meeting.

Hermione only had to wait a few days for the first letter. Reading his neat cursive, she heard his voice in her head as though he was sitting next to her reading aloud.

Dear Hermione,

How are you? I am ok. Father is back home. I don't know how he escaped from Azkaban this time but I hope they catch him soon. He's in a mood. Apparently Voldemort is angry about something and discharging his anger on Father. Not that I'm displeased, he most likely deserves it, but it makes him angry all the time.

I've kept my word to Dumbledore and I'm letting him know about everything Father tells me. Not that its much, but I feel like I'm helping. Dumbledore has been replying with letters that look like they're from Goyle or Blaise if anyone except me tries to read them. Rather useful, as I suspect Mother has been reading my incoming post.

Dumbledore said that maybe when you, Harry and the Weasely's go to Order Headquarters, I might be able to come with you. I hope so. I have to get out of this house. I can feel the evil crawling on my skin. There is another reason I hope to go to Headquarters though… and that is to see you, Hermione.

I feel like I am losing my mind without seeing you. I know its only been a few days, but it seems a lifetime. Hopefully it will not be too long now.

Yours always,

Draco

xxx

Hermione replied without delay. Their letters continued over the next few weeks, and in each one Hermione sensed her feelings growing deeper. She knew it was for certain when Draco began to sign his letters "Love always, Draco xxx" and she automatically reciprocated, knowing it was true.

She received a letter just before sunset on the last day of summer which was rather out of the ordinary. Instead of the typical novel, it was only three lines.

Dearest Hermione,

I love you.

Love always, Draco xxx

Confused but overjoyed, she pondered what to write before hastily scribbling a reply and attaching it to his owl.

I love you too Draco.

Love always, Hermione xxx

Her heart leapt with joy. He'd said it! He finally said it! She stood at the window and watched the owl soar into the distance.

"What a perfect end to the summer." She muttered out loud. She perched herself on her window-seat, planning to watch the sun set. She waited patiently, amusing herself by imagining Draco's reaction upon reading her note. She was glad her parents were out, she could bask in the serenity of the quiet afternoon sun.

A loud crack startled her and she turned to see the object of her affections standing in the centre of her room. Delighted, she darted over to him, but her smile wore off when she how distressed he was.

"Draco!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and was worried when she received only a feeble hug in reply. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She gazed at his features, now worried more than ever. He began to shake as a single tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it away, becoming more insistent at eliciting a response.

"Draco, tell me, what is wrong? Please! Don't leave me in the dark." The great sadness she saw in his eyes wrenched at her heart. Suddenly she didn't need him to say it because she already knew.

"Father found out. I don't know how but he knows. He thought Mother was involved and he killed her. Wrote on my wall in her blood: I know. You will die." Hermione gasped.

"That's… oh my god Draco!" She pulled him closer.

"He's coming to get me. I don't know when but I'm sure it will be soon." He smiled weakly at her but it didn't extend to his eyes like it had that night in the garden, in the lingering moonlight.

"I panicked at first, but I knew what I had to do. I had to come and see the most beautiful woman in the world before I die."

"Draco, don't talk like that. We can sort this out. We'll get Dumbledore and he can help. We can…" His harsh laugh cut her emotional ramblings short.

"Hermione, there's nothing we can do." He brushed her hair out of her face with his fingertips and let his hand rest at the base of her neck, woven through her curls. "When my father wants something, he gets it. Right now he wants my blood. I just have to give you this before I die."

He leant forward and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. In it she felt all his emotions, his anger, hurt, and most outstandingly his intense love for her. She let herself melt into his arms, his hands gathering at the small of her back, holding her harder against him. She pushed her mouth more desperately against his and their kiss deepened. She edged her hands under his shirt and gently raked his toned back with her fingernails. It was as if there were no one else in the world. He moved his hands to her hips and let them rest on her bottom while hers moved to his neck as their synchronised mouths moved in their own unique rhythm.

They were forced apart by a loud crack in Hermione's front yard, a blast of thunder. Anger reverberated through the air.

"It's him." Draco could feel it. He gazed into Hermione's deep brown eyes as tears began to form in his blue-grey ones.

"I love you Hermione. However far away, I will always love you." Hermione began to sob as she realised what this meant, what was coming. He put a finger to her lips as they heard the front door bang open. He ushered her around to side of her bed.

"Quickly, get under the bed." She shook her head, unable to get any words out, refusing to give in, the tears still streaming down her face. He gazed pleadingly at her. They heard him come crashing up the stairs.  
"Please Hermione, do it for me." She let herself be forced under the bed. No sooner had Draco returned to the centre of the room when Lucius Malfoy smashed the door open with a blast from his wand. He stood in the doorway surveying his only son with intense dislike. Draco glared defiantly up at his sneering father.

"Well Draco, you have devised your own demise. You honestly didn't think you could betray me and get away with it, did you?" Draco refused to give his father the satisfaction of a response and gazed pointedly out the open window.

"So? Any last words before you die the traitor's death that you deserve?" Draco stared at the floor and whispered so quietly that only Hermione heard, and even she thought she might have imagined it.

"I love you." Hermione felt more tears slide down her cheeks and roll onto the dusty floor.

"No? Good." He sneered at his successor, and Draco felt the full weight of his father's hatred bearing down on him. Lucius raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared. A blinding green light filled the room and Lucius swept out the door before Draco's body had even hit the floor. Hermione scrambled out from under the bed and heard Lucius disapparate in the hallway. She caught Draco's head as he crumpled and collapsed into her lap. Her tears started anew as she cradled his head in her arms. Hot tears splashed onto his blank face as it lay facing up in her lap. She stared at him for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, saw her reflection in empty eyes that couldn't see her mere inches away.

"I love you too Draco." She whispered and stroked his hair. With more strength than she knew she possessed, she carried him to her bed and lay him down, arms lifeless by his sides. She placed one last kiss on his already cold lips, ran her fingertips down his cheek and arm until her fingers were linked gently with his. Tears still streaming unchecked down her face she watched the last vestiges of life leave her first and only love, a woman now standing where once there was only a girl.


End file.
